


Зеркала

by Yozhik



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Saw (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Зеркала

Клэрис ненавидит зеркала – они лгут. Они показывают ей всё ещё молодую, уверенную в себе и очень перспективную женщину. Они не знают ничего ни о воронах, таскавших вещи с тележки её матери, ни о её дешёвых туфлях и дорогой сумке, ни о бусах, которые она так и не перенизала. И каждый раз, когда она замечает своё отражение, она привычно думает: "Выскочка-деревенщина", и давно уже это только её голос.  
Аманда ненавидит зеркала – они не лгут. Они показывают: как бы она ни старалась, она всё равно никому не нужна. Они знают, хоть она и смогла выжить, хоть и прорвалась сквозь кровь, плоть и боль, но это не сделало её жизнь ценнее ни на грош. "Белая шваль", - думает она и режет руки осколками зеркала, и от этого как будто становится легче.  
Клэрис не привыкать брести на ощупь в темноте, замирать от страха, стрелять на звук – она сама выбрала это для себя, как расплату за детские слабости и неудачи. Аманда столько раз думала, что отдала бы всю свою кровь до капли, всю свою жизнь до последнего вздоха, что даже не удивляется, когда эта самая жизнь с каждым ударом сердца вытекает из неё на грязный пол, и только жаль, что и последний её дар не нужен – она тоже выбрала это сама.  
Этим вечером Аманде суждено заснуть, утешенной лишь тем, что она и правда отдала всё, что имела. Этой ночью Клэрис вновь не суждено проснуться от долгожданного молчания.


End file.
